Hot Soup: The Game
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Hot Soup: The Game' ("Hot Soup: Das Spiel") ist die zweite Hälfte der 13. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Das Spiel, das man haben muss!Eines Tages erfahren die Turtles eine Neuigkeit, die ihnen schier den Atem verschlägt: Es existiert ein Videospiel mit ihrem Idol Lou Jitsu in der Hauptrolle! Michelangelo ist nicht mehr zu halten und findet nach kurzer Recherche ein Modul dieses Spiels im Angebot des Auktionshauses Montes, welches er sich sogleich kauft und auch sofort persönlich - und allein! - abholen möchte. Raphael legt gegen diese letztere Absicht sofort Protest ein, wird aber von Leonardo und Donatello überstimmt und muss seinen jüngsten Bruder widerwillig ziehen lassen. thumb|200px|Unerwartete KonkurrenzSo steigt Michelangelo übermütig vor Glück ins Auktionshaus ein und versucht dort das Spiel innerhalb des immensen Warenlagers aufzustöbern. Dummerweise verschlägt es auch ein paar Gestalten mit dunkleren Absichten ausgerechnet zum selben Zeitpunkt zum selben Aktionsort: Der Foot Lieutenant und Foot Brute schicken eine neue Rekrutin für den Foot Clan ins Autkionshaus, damit sie dort - gewissermaßen als Abschlussprüfung - jedwede Merchandise von Lou Jitsu (von dessen Filmen die beiden leidenschaftliche Fans sind) für sie unter den Nagel reißen soll. thumb|left|200px|Interessenkonflikt!So begegnen sich Michelangelo und die Foot-Rekrutin kurz nach ihrem Einbruch ins Auktionshaus. Als die Rekrutin erfährt, dass Michelangelo hinter einer Lou Jitsu-Ware her ist, gibt sie sich als Mitarbeiterin aus, zieht sich zurück und informiert ihre Lehrmeister über das Interesse der Turtles an Lou Jitsu. Mit der Erlaubnis der beiden, den unerwarteten Konkurrenten aus dem Weg zu räumen, stürzt die Rekrutin sich dann auf den Turtle und verfolgt ihn quer durch das Warenlager. Während dieser Jagd stößt Michelangelo endlich auf das Spiel, kann aber nicht aus dem Lager entkommen und wird daher von der Rekrutin um das Modul erleichtert. Dazu ruft auch noch Raphael an, um zu erfahren, wie die Dinge stehen, bekommt dadurch mit, dass sein Bruder in Nöten ist, und beschließt, ihm zusammen mit Leonardo und Donatello (und entgegen Michelangelos Wunsch, diese Mission alleine auszuführen) ein wenig gegen seine hitzköpfige Angreiferin auszuhelfen. thumb|200px|Sieg!Währenddessen beginnt Michelangelo sich zu wehren und kann seiner Gegnerin das Spiel wieder abjagen. Doch dann treffen - zu Michelangelos Ärger - seine Brüder vor Ort ein, und als die beiden Foot-Leute ihre Ankunft spitzkriegen, mischen nun auch sie sich - nun zum Ärger ihrer Schülerin - in die Auseinandersetzung ein. Während Raphael sich mit dem Foot Brute eine Prügelei liefert, stellt der Foot Lieutenant fest, dass das Spiel nicht das Objekt ist, wonach sie gesucht haben, und die Rekrutin damit gescheitert ist. So kehren die Turtles mit dem Spiel in ihrer Hand wieder nach Hause zurück; doch als Michelangelo das Spiel einlegt, muss er zu seiner herben Enttäuschung feststellen, dass das Spiel noch aus den Anfangstagen der Heimvideospiele stammt und daher nur über extrem rudimentäre Grafik und Animation verfügt. Im Gegensatz dazu aber begeistert sich Splinter für das alte Spiel und übernimmt selbst die Rolle des glücklichen Zockers. Zitate *'Raphael': Meine überfürsorglichen Brudersinne kribbeln. Donnie, hacke dich in die Sicherheitskamera! Donatello: Ooh sicher, lass mich nur schnell meine "Hacke dich in jede Sicherheitskamera in New York"-App öffnen. Tut mir leid, falls sich das nach Sarkasmus angehört hat, das war es nicht, ich bin drinnen. Trivia *thumb|240px|Tang Shens CameoIce Cream Kitty aus der Vorgängerserie hat hier einen Cameo-Auftritt als Statue im Auktionshaus. *Der Name des Auktionshauses Montes bezieht sich auf Sebastian Montes, der sowohl in dieser Serie als auch in der 2012 Serie in zahlreichen Folgen Regie geführt hat. *Als Foot Lieutenant und Foot Brute einige Filme von Lou Jitsu aufzählen, sieht man auf einem der Filmplakate Lou Jitsu and Tang Shen: Jitsu for Justice stehen. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)